moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaron Sol'riven
Tanelia Sol’riven (Stepmother) † Siraye Sol’riven (Aunt) Vulmer Sol’riven (Uncle) Iolas Sol’riven (Half-Brother) † Saelihn Sol’riven (Cousin) † Nylathria Sol’riven (Cousin) † Omylia Sol’riven (Cousin) † Thatcher Aloysius Thatcher (Grandfather) † Alice Thatcher (Grandmother) † Derissa Thatcher (Mother) † }} Amaron Sol’riven ('''born July 12th)' was an archaeologist born during the beginning of The Third War. He spent his adolescence living with his mother in Stormwind City, with his teenage years spent with his father in Quel’Thalas and later Dalaran. While a skilled mage, Amaron is known more for his academic prowess and adventurous attitude toward the retrieval of lost arcane artifacts. When he wasn’t teaching, Amaron would divide his duties between both Stormwind City and Dalaran as a volunteer librarian as it allowed him to further his archeological research and alchemic hobby. While living in Dalaran, Amaron currently has sworn loyalty to High Confessor Anakritis Aontaiche and her Crimson Revelation movement. History Childhood Born to Eithon Sol’riven and Derissa Thatcher, Amaron lived a humble life in Stormwind City for his adolescence before he moved to Quel’Thalas. Born during the third war, when the plague of undeath began in Lordaeron, Eithon and Derissa had reached a decision that Amaron would stay in the city for a number of years to experience a human life before he would be taken to Silvermoon City and introduced to the lesser noble house of Sol’riven as Eithon’s heir. Though, Derissa had been hesitant about the arrangement at first, she had decided it would be best for Amaron and his half-blood heritage to live in both worlds than rather in neither. At a young age, Amaron showed a natural talent for magic and it had put unneeded pressure on his mother, who overworked herself at The Blue Recluse as a bar maiden. She refused to take the stipend offered to her by Amaron’s father. However, Eithon instead put his wealth toward to provide an education to his son instead, a compromise which his mother had been agreeable on. Amaron’s magical training began at a young age, first when it was clear that he had been born with the talent and increased more steadily as his talent seemed to grow with age. Derissa had been a good mother, despite the hardship that came with barely being able to make enough to survive. She made sure that Amaron went to his lessons and attended the church. She taught him the life lessons that her father had taught her when she had been Amaron’s age. Each lesson she taught herself, she made sure her son learned about the culture that he would soon leave. It was at this young age that Amaron had felt drawn to the academics more than his magical training, and in discovering that passion, found his love for the ancient history of the world. Toward his last years in Stormwind as a child, his human grandparents decided to leave the city and return to their childhood city of Stratholme. With his grandparents gone, Amaron and his mother were allowed to sell off their small home in the slums of the city and move into a more suitable one further into the city. His final years as a child in the city were happy memories of having a plethora of friends and learning that no matter how hard life pressed against the human condition that they simply would never give up. It was the one thing that his mother taught him that Amaron would always remember. Even after it became apparent to him that those first few years of his youth were the brightest he would ever see. Silvermoon City By the age of ten years old, Eithon returned to Stormwind City and collected his son. It was a bittersweet reunion and a heartbreak of a separation from Derissa and her only son. Amaron felt alienated from the vast towers of Silvermoon City on his arrival to the city. It was a feeling that only deepened when he was finally introduced to his quel’dorei family, and to his surprise, younger half-brother. His new grandparents were not pleased with his presence in their city or their home, but for their only born son, they tolerated him. His aunt, however, took an instant liking to him and attempted to spoil him as much as she could. Unlike Stormwind, the city was a difficult creature that Amaron never felt comfortable in despite the attempts from his aunt and varies cousins to make it feel as if it were home. It had been a culture shock for the young Amaron, who had only known poverty to that point. The constant parade of gatherings and parties he had been forced to attend, the finary of clothes and possessions, it had made him uncomfortable. But, nothing could compare to the event that had been his announcement to the other noble houses within the city. It was a scandalous affair that Amaron never understood until he was older, and his time in the city had long passed. Amaron’s discomfort and taste of nobility, even if his was a minor house, had been short lived. Unlike his life with his mother, his year in Silvermoon City had marked the first of many dark times in his life. The Fall of Quel'Thalas Amaron would remember later in his life how the city prepared for war. The fear and panic that the adults wore in the cities final days before it was marched on by The Scourge. Things that a ten year old would never understand being discussed. The reason why his uncle constantly carried his bow and prepared his military gear, ready to fight alongside Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, or how his grandparents and aunt spoke in hushed voices with the Grand Magister. The way his father looked at him with great worry as he told his step-mother that the Alliance would not give aid, and that they were alone in this fight against all odds. The horns of war sounded and even inside the gates of what had been believed to be a safe city, Amaron could hear the violence. It had been a whirlwind of panic and terror, most of which Amaron had blocked from his mind and never recall in great detail. The undead had invaded the city. There had been homes on fire, the great spires falling and death in the streets of the city. There had been no sign of his uncle. His cousins joined the fighting in the streets alongside his grandparents and uncle. The Scourge claimed the life of his step-mother and infant half-brother before they could reach his father. The Sol’riven’s had a simple plan of escape but the undead army marched through the city. Anything breathing had been cut down. His father had waited as long as he could for the others but they never came and using the last bit of strength of his magic, Amaron’s father took them from the city and to the sanctuary of Dalaran where one last Sol’riven resided. It was in Dalaran, with his cousin Omylia, that Amaron’s father believed they would be safe from the strife of war. Life in Dalaran Dalaran had been a sight seemingly almost designed from the mind of a child with a wonderful imagination. Had it not been for the horror that Amaron had recently witnessed, he may have enjoyed the city more. For the most part, Dalaran had simply been a safe harbor for he and his father, who took up his alchemical roots within the city. While they were no longer considered a noble house, they still lived comfortable. Amaron started to attend school once again while his cousin trained him in the magical arts. He was also schooled in the different organizations that were within the city, like the Kirin Tor. For the first few months, even as war seemingly threatened everyday, Amaron started to believe that some sort of peace had started to settle again. Then came Arthas Menethil once more. As the city was under attack, Amaron’s cousin sacrificed herself in order for he and his father to once more escape. The pair returned with the survivors to the city after the attack to help rebuild. By this time, Amaron, who had wanted to return to Stormwind, no longer wanted to leave his father’s side. The Lich King had instilled a great desire for Amaron to see the darkness of the world completely banished from Azeroth. While his father helped with the reconstruction of the city, Amaron shifted his focus on his magical studies to the study of the ancient world. A belief that he could gleam a way to assist in the possible halt to the undead army. Trivia Out of Character * Amaron's likeness and voice are based off actor '''Finn Jones' ( Game of Thrones, Iron Fist ''). * The character is inspired a number of sources, some of which include: Indiana Jones and Nate Drake from the ''Uncharted game series. Category:Characters Category:Half Elf Category:Mages Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Archaeologists Category:Scholars Category:Thalassian